This invention relates generally to audiovisual communication systems and, in particular, to a videotelephone apparatus for transmitting low frame rate video signals over telephone exchange lines.
Bell System's "Picturephone" is a typical example of audiovisual communication system. Because of the wide bandwidth, the prior art system is intended for use with a wideband, dedicated transmission line. It has therefore been desired to implement an audiovisual communication system having a bandwidth within the range of frequencies of telephone exchange lines. It has been further desired to implement a system which simultaneously performs face-to-face communications and document transmission.